


Old friends with issues

by Daleklover10



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Family Issues, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Sassy Jarvis is sassy, Science Bros, brainwashhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daleklover10/pseuds/Daleklover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frostiron AU where Loki and Tony met before Loki tried to take over the Earth. They became friends and made a promise. Sadly when Loki comes to take the throne of Earth, they don t recognize each others. Luckily faith has something in store for them and rest of the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me for my grammar or other errors, english isn't my native language. At least I tried to minimise them by using spell check. But this is my first fanfiction! Yeeeeey! Hope you enjoy it~~

Loki was so full of Thor and his so called "brother time". Now Thor had decided out of blue that he wanted to go to Midgard with Loki and Allfather had agreed to this after Thor had made some pointless promises. Thor hadn't even asked if Loki wanted to come with him and after an argument with Thor, Odin had said that it was time to Loki learn some discipline and respect to the time he spent with his brother. So Odin decided to set a minimum time limit to the trip. Now Loki had to spend one week on Midgard with Thor. Both of them were currently standing on the bifrost waiting Heimdall to send them to Midgard. This can not get any worse than this, Loki thought when the bifrost activated and he felt powerful flow take him and Thor torwards Midgard which came closer and closer every second.

 

He was wrong. When they hit the ground, it was raining and they had landed out side of a large, noisy city. Loki wasn't going to like this 'trip' at all. 

"Brother! Lets go to that city over there and find some amusement and nourishment for us!" said Thor enthusiastically and waved his hand direction of the city. Thor was clearly already enjoying himself.

"I'm not going to walk all the way over there" answered Loki who was already socked. "You can walk by yourself" he added and before Thor could answer, he teleported himself to the city.

 

City was full of people, traffic, flashing lights and noises. Everything was so primitive and puny thought Loki while cursing his father for sending him down to this realm. He had visited Midgard many time before, but it seemed to get worse and worse by every visit. And the rain was so trouble some and he couldn't use any magic because of the noises. Loki started looking for some shelter and finally when he find some nice, isolated place to dry himself up with his magic, the rain stopped. 

"Should have known..." muttered Loki and started walking again around the city after a small green flash had dried him. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tony Stark had had a shitty day. Howard Stark, who Tony didn't even want to call father, had come home too early from his meeting in China and had catch Tony do some kind of machine on the kitchen table. Of course he had said that Tony should stop waisting his time because he wasn't enough clever to do stuff like working engines and that he was never useful in anything. Tony was now 17 years old and Howard had never in his life time said anything positive about him. Especially after his mother died. So he had stopped trying to impress Howard and just started doing his inventions in secret behind Howards back. Which was pretty easy considering the amount of time that Howard actually spent at home. But now Howard had catch him doing his newest idea and criticized him complitely flat. So Tony had just left the house before he could make Howard any more angrier and was now walking around New York. It had been raining few moment ago and he was little bit wet, but it had stopped and the sun started to shine brightly through the clouds. Maybe I won't catch cold if I'm lucky, Tony thought. 

 

Tony wantered to a park, lost in his thoughts and sat down on a pench without noticing tall figure next to him. Figure didn't notice Tony eather and the two of them sat there in complitely silence and just stared up to the sky.

"Haaaaah....my life sucks" said Tony and at the same time the figure said the same thing.

Tony jumped a little and looked next to him. There was sitting a young man, maybe 20 something who was staring at Tony just as suprised. The man had beautiful green eyes and short black hair neatly pulled back. He was slim, but still seemed quite strong somehow and was dressed in green and black clothes which made him look handsome. He had perfect jawline, sharp cheekbones and his pale skin highlighted his eyes and hair. Wow, he's just my type, thought Tony. Tony was a ladies man, but he did sleep with men too occasionally. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all if Tony would play his cards right with this man.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Loki was suprised, because only whew handfull of people could sneak up to him without him noticing and now this short human had sit right next to him without him even hearing it. This man was quite young, maybe under 19 and still he was already well build and muscular. He had brown short hair and blue eyes which were staring right into his green eyes full of curiosity. He had t-shirt and jeans and oddly enough those kind of clothes made him look good. 

"You having a bad day too?" when this human spoke Loki woke up from his thoughts about how interesting this human was.

"I don't speak to strangers." said Loki with a vain smirk.

"Okay, then I just introduce myself. Hello, I'm Tony. Who are you?" smiled Tony confidentally and offered his hand for a shake.

"Loki" Loki said and ignored the hand "and yes, like you said, I'm in fact having a bad day."

"Me too. May I ask what's your problem? Did ya girlfriend dump you or something?" laughed Tony awkwardly.

"Not anything that kind I'm too handsome for any lady to not desire me." Loki smirked because this was true. No lady (or even men) could ever resist his looks and skill full way of flattering them. Of course, being a prince had an effect too.

"I'm just tired of my so called father and brother." Why was Loki telling this to a completely stranger and ecpesially to a human? This man was something else, he was so easy to talk to.

"Ah, family issues.... I know lots of that kind of stuff, at least from Howards part. He is supposed to be my father but I will never call that man any sort of father."

Loki looked at this human in interest when Tony started telling about this Howard and how he didn't care about his only son and put work as a first priority. For the first time in ages (or in his whole life time) Loki felt that some body understood how he felt and how it hurt to be in some ones shadow and how one didn't get any respond from ones father. Before even realising, he was telling Tony about Thor and Odin and how he felt about those two.

"And now I have been forced to come to this place and spent a whole week here with this so called brother of mine" finished Loki with a sigh.

"No wonder your life sucks about the same amount as mine...and maybe a little bit more." said Tony and stared at the sky and was obviously thinking something. "You know, we COULD spent this week together. We obviously unterstant each others and you seem like an interesting person to hang out with. If you want that is" he said finally.

Spent week with this mortal? Loki needed to think this through. Hmm...why not? He actually tolerated Tonys accompany and it always beated Thors. Tony was right about understanding each others and was quite funny. This Tony could offer great amount of amusement. "How do I know that you won't just be boring like everybody else?" Loki asked.

"I can promise, you won't regret anything and IF you do, which will be impossible, you won't probably never see me after this week so you have nothing to lose" shrugged Tony cheerfully.

That was true. Loki had sweared that he would never EVER come to Midgard voluntarily again after this trip. "Fine, I agree to your propose." 

"GREAT! It's starting to be late so I need to get going or Howard is going to kill me. See you tomorrow at this same place?" Cheered Tony.

"Fine by me" 

"Perfect! See you tomorrow, Lokes!" shouted Tony while running away from the bench where they were sitting.

Loki smirked to himself. This was maybe, MAYBE not going to be that bad after all.


	2. First day of the week part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes Loki to a theme park.

I was horribly wrong, was Lokis first thought when he arrived to the bench where Tony said they would meet. There were no one at sight.  
I should have known. Nobody will ever like me or care about me, laughed Loki sarcastically to himself and was about to leave when he heard a loud noise nearby. Loki looked at the direction where the sound came from and saw Tony sitting inside a red convertible and pressing cars horn. When Tony noticed that Loki had seen him, he waved at him to come closer and smiled. Loki walked slowly next to the car still not believing that Tony had actually come to get him with a car. But Loki was still sceptical about this whole thing.

"Did ya miss me, Princess?" was the first thing that came from Tonys mouth with a smirk and a wink.

"Not at all" Loki answered and was not a single bit happy about the fact that Tony had just called him a princess. He was a prince of Asgard and he preferred to be addressed as one even thought Tony didn't know this fact. Loki opened the cars door and sat to passengers bench. He would get that comment back to Tony sooner or later.

"Awww, really? I thought that you really liked me, you know, your own Prince Charming on a white horse" said Tony while starting to drive away from the park.

"You have a vivid imagination I must give you that." 

Tony laughed, "I know right? What else you can expect from a genius like me? Except my good looks, awesome taste in everything and of course, being genius and all, my brain." 

"I don't see any geniuses or any of those here. Expect me of course." 

"You haven't seen me do my magic yet" Tony winked at Loki.

"I doubt that it's anything that could impress me" I'm after all the best sorcerer in whole Asgard, added Loki in his mind, but said nothing.

"Picky are we? Believe me, you would be impressed. Maybe we should make a bet about that?" teased Tony and grinned at Loki.

"How foolish and waste of time" huffed Loki and started ignore Tony who just shrugged and stayed silent. Loki looked out of the window. The city was in quite distance and they were driving away from it. They drove a while in silence except noise from the wind that was playing with their hair until Lokis curiosity got the better of him. "So, where are we going? If you still remember you promised me some amusement. Or were you too into your imagination world that you don't remember anything we talked?" Loki smirked to himself. He had always been gifted with words and that had earned him the title of a Silvertongue among the people of Asgard.

"Don't worry Lokes, I have few things already planned for us in this world as well as my imagination world" said Tony casually and kept driving. This was something that Loki had not used to; an actual come backs and no angry shouts or physical attacks. Thor and other always were confused and offended immediately when he said something clever and/or insulting. This man on the other hand had no problem to go with the insult and say something incisive back to Loki without even thinking.  
Time to put his skills in a test. He will compete against the God of Lies, the infamous Silvertongue, Loki thought. No way this human could keep up with him even for a day, not to mention a whole week.

"Really now? May I ask what?" Loki asked while already planning tricks and insults.

"No you may not" said Tony and smiled mysteriously. "For that matter, we are almost there."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tony rarely had this kind of chance to have fun with anyone. He didn't have any true friends or actually friends at all, he was after all the famous Tony Stark, son of the even more famous Howard Stark. People who dared to approach Tony were either after his body, his money or both at the best and most cases. That was the biggest reason why he hadn't told his last name and had introduced himself just as Tony (not as Anthony) to Loki, who didn't seem to care or notice the whole fact which was more than fine with Tony. He wanted for once spent real fun times with a stranger who didn't know who Tony was. Even thought it was only for a week and he had a plan to hit on Loki at every chance he got (and maybe even make a serious move if the time was right).

If he doesn't enjoy this in the end, I'm going to eat a raw squid, thought Tony and smiled self-confidently when he drove at the parking lot. "We have reached our destination" Tony smiled and looked out from the rear glass at this days target. He had brought them into a theme park, A PIRATE theme park. The look of confuse on Lokis face was priceless when he looked at the entrance and opened his mouth. Tony really wished that he would have brought a camera along.

"Where are we and what is this? Why is this place full of sailors and what have they anything to do with those odd...things?" asked Loki who didn't take his eyes of the park entrance and all the amusement park rides which showed a little bit behind a fence. Tony mentally laughed at Lokis distress and weird way of speaking. Obviously the man had missed a lot if he didn't know what a theme park was and what to do here. 

"We are just a little bit outside the city, so don't worry. And this is a pirate theme park. Aaaaand I have booked everything possible for us. Costumes, props, shows and all what there is to see. So, lets go and enjoy the pirate life on its fullest!" declared Tony and exited the car and waited Loki to follow. After Loki closed the door, Tony grabbed his hand and dragged him to the entrance. Tony was really going to take everything out of this and Lokis reaction showed that this was going to be worth of everything and the money he had spent.

"This doesn't look very amusing to me or to anyone else if you ask me. This looks more like some...some CLOWNS just fooling around! And I still don't see the point of those sailors you call pirates. What I have read about them, I thought Midgardian pirates stole treasures and sailed the sea trying to avoid land and law" said Loki knowingly when some pirates walked in front of them. Tony left Lokis comment and knowledge unnoticed. Only thing that Tony had payed attention was how Loki called Earth Midgard. Weird dude, thought Tony and just shrugged, because everything else too was odd about Loki. And he wasn't going to let that spoil this week (and Tony liked 'his people' little odd). Tony talked to the cashier who gave him two tickets, pile of clothes and props and VIP passes. Of course Tony paid everything in cash. He couldn't wait to get inside the park and see more of the faces Loki made at new things. Speaking of him, he looked displeased and Tony practically heard cogweels turning in Lokis head. 

"Stop thinking and put these on!" laughed Tony and threw bunch of clothes at Loki and pointed at changing room. "And if you don't I'll make sure to think of something even worse for you."

Loki glared at Tony but obeyed him, because he had no choice and got in to the changing room. Tony went to his own and after chancing into his costume he had to wait for Loki who was taking his sweet time. Finally Loki came out and Tony didn't believe how good he looked in the pirate costume. Loki was dressed as a typical first mate who had loose white long sleeved shirt, black vest with a chest pocket. Pants were little bit torn from the end and pants barely covered brown boots. Lokis slim but strong looking body was like made for this kind of clothes and his pale skin and black hair just made it all look more delicious. Tony swallowed. Damn this guy, he's seriously hot stuff! Tony panicked in his mind. I bet he would make even garbage bag look good on him! 

"What are you staring at?!" hissed Loki, voice full on irritation. Tony bet that he saw a slight blush on Lokis cheeks. 

"You. I-I mean, you still miss the props!" corrected Tony hurriedly and handed a belt with sword, musket and a scarf which was meant to put on ones head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned that this chapter would be the whole day, but I didn't have the time to write it, so it will be in two chapters. I try to post next part soon :3


End file.
